The Devil Returns
The Devil Returns is a non-canon 'side story that began on April 3, 2018, and was cancelled on July 14, 2018. It takes place shortly after the events of [http://convergence-series.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Over_Gotham ''Shadow Over Gotham] detailing a mission to investigate and destroy a teleporting Hell Gate causing havoc around the City of Avalon. It can be found [https://www.storytellerscircle.com/threads/solo-side-story-the-devil-returns.6344/ '''here]. Characters * Agnus * Dante * Trish Story Details Act 1 - "The Investigation of a Teleporting Hell Gate" Mission 1 - "A Demonic Reunion" After the events of Shadow Over Gotham, Dante returned back to his universe to assist his partner Trish to destroy a Hell Gate that was releasing dangerous demons in their world. However, as they were about to finish it, the Hell Gate teleported, which was a first in their world to have teleporting structures, especially ones of Demonic Origins. Seeing an opportunity to relax, Dante retreated to the City of Avalon back to his shop, Devil May Cry, and had a short reunion with Ben Tennyson before Trish returned and gave Dante information that the gate had made a stop outside the city. Saying his goodbyes to Ben and anyone else that was at the shop, Dante and Trish set out to investigate the Hell Gate, shut it down, and hopefully find out what was causing it to teleport and who was behind it. While they were discussing the mission, Trish made a hint that an old encounter of Dante's might be behind this but has not been proven. Mission 2 - "Deja Vu" After dealing with a sudden attack by a minor pack of demons known as Cutlasses, Dante and Trish discussed what they were to each other, mainly Dante as he had experienced fighting them more than Trish. Trish goes on to state that she did some research on the gate beforehand and speculated that an old foe that created her and fought Dante, might be returning and behind this. They then speculated about it while Dante was coming up with a crazy plan to jump into the gate and defeat who was behind it, but was warned by Trish that he might not be able to return if he did so. After continuing their journey, they encountered a commotion in a plaza in which they commented on jumping in, with Trish stating that the Police should handle it. However what was causing the commotion attacked them and retreated back to it's friends which they discovered to be a pack of Basilisks, which sparked more of a Deja Vu feeling within Dante. After defeating them with some trouble, they continued moving on knowing they were close to exiting the city, while Dante murmured to himself that he could encounter an old foe that had created those demons. Mission 3 - "An Old Foe" After dealing with the Basilisk Pack in the Plaza, the duo was close to exiting the City of Avalon and finally getting a good start on finding the Hell Gate. Dante mentioned to Trish how his Deja Vu feeling was growing now that he had faced two variants of familiar demon, in which she recommended keeping an eye out for him, but he commented that his feeling doesn't necessarily mean that ti's true and to continue progressing. That was however until it was confirmed as Agnus had arrived in front of them already in his demonic form. After what appeared to be a mocking play of sorts between the two, the fight had commenced as Agnus used another demon he had created known as the Gladius against the pair. Ultimately though he was defeated in battle and was reverted back to his human form. Agnus had asked how there was such a difference between him and Dante, in which he responded that he surrendered his humanity whereas Dante did not. After mentioning that humanity has something that demons don't, Agnus rushed to a feather and paper to record it for "his research" when Dante shot the paper into pieces. He then proceeded to mock him by stating that "If he wishes to continue his research in another world, that he should do his homework first" and proceeded to shoot the final bullet to kill him. After Trish stated once again for him to not be such a show off, they were back on their track of the Hell Gate and finally managed to exit the City. Act 2 - The Hellish Gate Search Mission 4 - "A demonic horde attacks!" Trivia * The story was originally intended to be canon, but was never able to be finished properly. * Trish stated that an old foe of Dante's might be behind this teleporting Gate. This could possibly hint to the return of Mundus who previously ruled all Demons and threatened the Human World until Dante defeated him. * Dante has suspicions that an old foe; Agnus has returned as they encountered a pack of Cutlasses and Basilisk's while navigating Avalon's Alleyways. * After Agnus had appeared and been defeated, Dante commented that Humanity has one thing that demons do not, but did not reveal this information. Category:Side Stories Category:Non-Canon Material